Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A resonant circuit is a main application for an electronic apparatus. The conventional resonant circuit adopts both pulse-frequency modulation (PFM) and pulse-width modulation (PWM) for soft-start control. However, such soft-start control may result in loss and more voltage stress of the switching elements in the resonant circuit when the electronic apparatus works. On the other hand, the conventional control method of the electronic apparatus adopts a phase shift of an output rectifier circuit. However, the conventional control method is only applicable to the output rectifier circuit with synchronous rectification, but can not be applied to diode rectifier circuits, causing limited applications. Further, the conventional control method may result in higher voltage stress of the switching element. Moreover, the conventional control method requires additional circuits to meet high power density requirements, causing the cost of electronic apparatus greatly increased.
Therefore, there is a need for an electronic apparatus and its control method that achieves soft-start control with monotonic performance and lower complexity, lower cost and smaller size.